


Made with Love

by Squishychickies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Civilian Dick Grayson, Civilian Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick is a barista, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wholesome, coffee shop AU, no cape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishychickies/pseuds/Squishychickies
Summary: In the span of about five minutes, Jason falls in love with the obnoxiously attractive barista.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is the obligatory JayDick coffee shop AU. For the purposes of this fic, Dick and Jason don't know each other prior to meeting here. Also they are not superheroes. Dick is just a cute barista and Jason is... I don't know, he's whatever you picture him as. Enjoy!

Jason wrinkled his nose when he set foot in the coffee shop, and had it not been for Roy's forceful presence at his back, he might have stepped right out again. "This place is offensively cute," Jason complained.

"I always take first dates here. The ladies love it."

"Debatable," Jason commented--Roy's dating advice was best taken with a grain of salt. However, in this particular instance, Jason had to admit that Roy had a point. It was exactly the sort of place girls seemed to flock to in droves--a small-town coffee shop with a warm, inviting aesthetic. The tables, of which there were only two or three, were round and made of a honey-colored wood, with little vases of flowers in the middle. One wall--the one with the door--was made of windows that let the sunlight in, and the other walls were covered in decorations like fairy lights, paintings of dogs on beaches, and signs with cheesy sayings about coffee.

Usually, this was the sort of place Jason wouldn't be caught dead in. But Roy had guilt-tripped him into it--apparently they didn't spend enough _time_ together, and Jason always made them do the things _he_ wanted, so today they were going to Roy's favorite coffee place and Jason was going to like it, goddamnit. Apparently. 

There was a long line, mostly made up of young couples. Jason sneered as he waited behind them. He bet all their orders were obnoxiously long, and probably featured bullshit like sugar-free vanilla-hazelnut creamer, or something.

When it was finally their turn to order, Jason let Roy take the reins. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted yet--

\--and then he caught an eyeful of the barista and he knew _exactly_ what he wanted.

The man behind the counter was--similar to the coffee shop itself--offensively cute. He had dark hair that was long enough to curl on his forehead, which was attractively tan. His eyes were blue and framed by pretty eyelashes. As if that wasn't enough, from what Jason could tell, this guy might have given Greek gods a run for their money with his body. He was clearly well-muscled but slim, and exactly the perfect height--tall enough to be considered conventionally attractive, but just enough shorter than Jason.

He was wearing a blue button down and--yes, an apron. The apron was fucking _adorable._ If Jason looked that good in an apron, he'd work in a coffee shop, too.

While Jason was busy staring, Roy ordered himself a drink. Then he motioned to Jason that he should do the same--and when that didn't work, elbowed him sharply.

"Ow! Fuck you. Okay, uh..." Jason eyed the menu and selected the first item he saw. "Medium americano."

"Okay," said the barista, and goddamnit, of course his voice had to be hot as well. Just Jason's luck.

Roy nodded approvingly and reached for his wallet, but Jason, suddenly overcome with the overwhelming desire to prove his masculinity to this attractive barista, smacked his hand violently out of the way and thrust his own twenty dollar bill at the barista. "I'm paying," he said way too loudly. A lot of people turned to look at him. His cheeks flushed red with angry embarrassment, but he stood his ground. "Keep the change," he ordered. He was aware that his voice sounded angry, but he wasn't quite sure how to tone it down.

"Thank you!" said the cute barista with a glowing smile. Then, surprising Jason, he turned to Roy and asked, "He the one you keep telling me about?"

"Unfortunately so," sighed Roy, side-eyeing Jason exasperatedly. "How've you been, Dick?"

The barista--Dick--grinned, and Jason admired how it makes his eyes scrunch up. Something he noticed was that, unlike most minimum-wage food service employees, Dick seemed to genuinely enjoy being there. Either that, or he was just that pleased to see Roy. Something about that thought made Jason want to punch Roy in the face. He resisted the urge--for the moment. 

"I've been good," he said. "I've been waiting for you to bring him."

"Who, me?" Jason butts in.

"No, the other person Roy brought."

Jason glances around jealously. "Who?" he demands.

"It's you," Dick said. Jason felt like face palming. "Roy's told me a lot about you. I kept hoping you'd come in one day."

"What has Roy told you?" Jason asked--the most pertinent question. He couldn't resist following it up with, "How do you guys know each other?"

"I just come in here a lot," Roy said, and Jason almost sighed in relief--so Roy and Dick weren't secretly best friends or, worse--dating. "We get to talking."

"So--Jason?" Dick asked.

"That's me." Jason looked behind the counter, and saw that a different barista was almost done making his americano. That meant he was running out of time. He had until the end of this transaction to impress Dick enough to get his number.

He wanted to compliment his smile, but he also wanted to ask a question, to give Dick the opportunity to talk about himself and start a conversation. What ended up coming out of his mouth was neither. "Why do you smile so much?" Jason demanded roughly. And promptly wished he could sink through the floor and die. 

Dick--magically--did not stop smiling. "It gets good tips," he said.

"What about when it's a Karen?" Jason asked. "Those bitches ain't gonna tip no matter what."

"Then I smile _more,"_ Dick corrected. "It pisses them off."

Jason snorted. "That sounds like a very effective strategy." He was impressed. 

"I wish I could take pictures of the looks on their faces," Dick told him, wistfully. Almost like he was picturing it. Then, the other barista handed Dick two cups. "Thanks, Timmy," Dick said to him, before turning back to Jason and Roy. "Your drinks."

Jason looked at the two cups. They seemed identical. "Which one's which?" he asked.

In a very informative, serious tone, Dick explained, "One of them's made with love."

Roy snorted and Jason sputtered, unable to respond until Dick had mercy. "They're exactly the same. You and Roy got the same drink."

"Oh," said Jason, feeling like a complete dumbass. "Well, bye, then."

He grabbed his drink and made haste to flee the shop. Roy followed with a shit eating grin of epic proportions. "What the fuck," he complained once they were outside--though he didn't seem to be genuinely upset. "I've been this guy's favorite customer for, like, a year. And then you come in once, and _your_ drink is the one made with love?"

Jason grinned, feeling on top of the world. "What can I say?" he asked loftily. "I'm extremely attractive."

"He's way out of your league," Roy demurred. "You got _lucky."_

Suddenly concerned, Jason turned to him. "Seriously, though. What did you tell him about me?"

Roy took a very casual sip out of his drink. "I don't know," he said teasingly. "Just that you're my friend... you're the most annoying person on the fucking planet... you hate how adorable the coffee shop is..."

"What the fuck!" Jason erupted, scandalized. "What if you ruined my chances with him? I'll never forgive you!"

Roy arched an eyebrow. "Won't you, though?" He motioned towards Jason's cup.

Jason held it up to get a better look. And--

\--holy fuck. One of them _was_ made with love.

There was a phone number on the side of the cup. A phone number and a heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed! I worked as a barista for a while so I have always had a fondness for coffee shop AU's. So here's something wholesome for you.
> 
> I super appreciate comments and kudos! let me know what you think and if there's anything else you'd like to see written. Maybe I'll continue this but idk. I wrote this whole thing in one sitting during class lol.
> 
> Oh and fun fact!! I actually did use the "made with love" line on a customer one time lmao


End file.
